English and Dutch poems of life
by dutchsoldier
Summary: this is actually more inspired by the book than the TV show, it are some poems and such I wrote after I read the book. If you haven't read the book, go read it. The poems are in both english and dutch. gedichten geïnspireerd door het boek band of brothers, als je niet gelezen hebt, ga het dan lezen. Gedichten zowel in Engels als in het Nederlands.
1. Chapter 1

These are dutch and english versions of some small riddles and poems and such. If anybody reviews that he likes it or if it gets any favorites or followers, then I will make a second chapter with more. No flaming about how short it is, it's just a try-out. Probably mostly religious people and chauvinists will like it. I got inspired for it by the book about easy company, second world war. (book name: band of brothers)

Dit zijn Nederlandse en Engelse versies van enkele kleine tekstjes/gedachtespinsels/gedichten die ik opgeschreven heb. Als iemand er een positieve reactie op geeft door goed commentaar, het bij zijn favorieten te zetten of het te volgen zodat ze weten wanneer er nieuwe komen, dan maak ik nog een extra hoofdstuk. Niet zeuren omdat het kort is, het is maar een uitprobeersel. Waarschijnlijk vinden vooral mensen met een religieuze achtergrond en chauvinisten het een goed stuk. mede geïnspireerd door het boek band of brothers.

English texts.

`Will you be able to keep your mind together, and defend your country or will you lose your mind and flee? If you have chosen the first option, then you'll be fullfully in your right to call yourself a first-class citizen. When you chose the last one, then your country has to be a tyranny, or else you are worth less then a filthy dog.'

'Who or what you are isn't the most important in life, more important is what you do with it. What are you going to do when your country, the innocent, your beloved ones or your religion are in danger? Are you gonna(going to) sit down and watch how everything is gonna (going to) get (getting) murdered out and destroyed? Are you going to flee because you fear for yourselve? Or are you even joining the enemy because you want a share of it too? Or do you do the onliest right thing and are you going to stand up to defend all that is good? Are you brave enough to fight back? Do you dare doing this one thing that will make your life so much more worth than it was before? Are you prepared to, if needed, die for your people and your nation? Will you be able to stand up for your religion? Are you going to resist against the bastards that attacked the good in an attempt to destroy it? Will you make the flag of your homeland rise again? Will you take part in the defensive wall for the innocent? Are you brave enough to form a living wall for your religion? Will you be victorious over the fear of death and charge forward in name of all that is good? Do you stand, there where every other retreats? Will you hold the line, there where the other surrenders? Are you fighting till your last breath with your bear hands if needed? Are you a hero or a deserter and a coward?'

Nederlandse gedichten:

`Wie of wat je bent is niet het belangrijkste in het leven, het belangrijkste is wat je ermee doet. Wanneer jouw land, de onschuldige medemens, je geliefden of je geloof in de problemen komen, wat doe je dan? Kijk je toe hoe alles vermoord en vernietigd word? Ren je weg, uit angst voor je eigen leven? Sluit je jezelf zelfs bij de vernietiger aan om het beter te krijgen? Of sta je op tegen de vernietiger, tegen het kwaad en verdedig je hetgeen dat belangrijk is? Durf je terug te vechten? Doe je dit enige goede wat jouw leven zoveel waardevoller maakt dan voorheen. Heb je de moed om zonodig te sterven, te sterven voor volk en vaderland? Kun je de druk aan om op te staan voor het geloof? Verzet jij je tegen de bastaarden die het in hun hoofd halen om het goede aan te vallen in een poging het te vermorzelen? Houd jij de vlag van het vaderland hoog? Maak jij deel uit van de verdedigingsmuur van de onschuldigen? Durf jij een menselijke muur te vormen voor het geloof? Overwin jij de angst voor de dood en storm jij voorwaarts in de naam van het goede? Ga jij door, daar waar de ander opgeeft? Sta jij overeind en vecht je door daar waar de ander zich overgeeft? Vecht jij door tot de laatste snik, zonodig met de blote hand? Kun jij deze laatste mogelijkheid aan wanneer het zover is? Bevecht jij deze vijand als een held te vuur en te zwaard, of ben jij een angsthaas die 1 van de eerste 3 mogelijkheden liever accepteert? `

`Het grootste probleem van het leven is volgens velen dat het eindig is, volgens anderen dat het niet altijd fijn is en volgens weer een andere groep dat de medemens bestaat. Er zijn echter ook die denken dat het grootste probleem ligt in het feit dat we niet precies weten wat erna gebeurd. Weer een ander meent dat het probleem is dat we geen absolute vrijheid bezitten. Dit lijkt mij echter eerder een voordeel dan een nadeel omdat met volledige vrijheid die ene procent van slechte, kwaadaardige mensen in een samenleving de rest zal terroriseren. We moeten wel vrij zijn maar onze vrijheid moet beperkt blijven, anders loopt het helemaal fout af met ons. Volgens weer anderen is het een probleem dat democratie en constitutionele monarchie bestaan, dit is echter een volslagen gestoord idee. Zonder democratie of een constitutionele monarchie kun je kiezen voor communisme, fascisme/nationaal socialisme en anarchie. Elk van deze heeft zoveel probleempunten dat het leven eronder ondragelijk word en je alleen nog maar een reusachtige arme massa overhoud en een enkele rijke die dan ervoor zorgt dat niets of niemand weer een normaal leven krijgt. Al de zaken die door mensen gezien worden als een probleem zijn dus regelmatig geen probleem, maar regelmatig zijn juist net de alternatieven hiervoor het probleem.'

'Het leven is zonder doel een reis met een doelloos einde en een nog erger begin. Echter, zodra het leven een doel heeft is het een van de meest waardevolle dingen die de mens kan bezitten. Dit betekend echter niet dat het leven makkelijk is of makkelijk behoort te zijn het is en het blijft een voortdurende strijd. En zoals elke strijd gaat deze het ene moment beter dan het andere.'


	2. Chapter 2

''Every race or skin color is in fact equal, when you will fight for your country, your people, your religion and the innocent, fight against the worlds problems, then, and only then, you are worth to be called: ''A soldier of the world''. It doesn't matter if you are black, white or any color inbetween, as long as you defend the innocent and fight for what's good in this world, then you are equal to any man or woman in any position and of any age.''

''A soldier for his country will be remembered as a hero, even if the masses will be too stupid or to big of a bunch of air-heads to recognise a hero's worth, your brothers and sisters at arms, and your true family and true friends will always remember you as their hero, their savior and their comrade.

But just as they will remember you when you die while you fight for them, in just the same way you will also remember them and their heroïc deeds.

Who will step forward to back up these words? Who will fight for what's worth fighting for in this world?"

''Life is a battle that only few don't lose.

But it also is a battle that can be a great victory, even if formally in defeat.

It is a battle none can truly predict in the end, those that say they can, are fools, idiots or fakes. And when all is said and done, everyone has to pass the judgement of the lord.

You probably will only live once, so don't be a fool and waste it on 'fun', but make it worth the time you spend here, and help as much as you can to better the world.''


	3. Chapter 3

Here are a few new poems, I haven't updated this in a long time, but this time, it is more as a form of advertisement for a small poetry book that a friend of mine will be publishing that I helped writing. Of the 4 poems in this chapter, 3 are mine and 1 is from someone else.

.

Other writer's:

''His will is the law that only few truly follow,

His pain is to ensure that all those that deserve it will know relief,

We who want to be his soldiers have to understand that we aren't worthy to be in his presence

, and that we won't be until the moment where we die a glorious death,

To defend either Him or his laws.

Praise the Lord, brothers and sisters, the time to join his side for eternity will be soon.

Amen.''

.

The poems that I made:

''Life is something we have, but still,

Nearly always desire to possess more of,

It is at the same time as strong as the finest steel,

But also as easy to break as a dry twig.

It brings forth the greatest acts of courage

But also the most vile and pathetic acts of cowardice.

It causes the most benevolent acts of selflessness

But also the most gruesome acts of cruelty.

Because of this, life is on principle not ''good'' or ''bad'', nor ''light'' or ''dark''.

No, if life is one thing, then on principal life itself is ''neutral'', nothing that possesses life is truly that way, but life itself is that way, and has been like that since the beginning of time, and will most likely keep being that way until the very end of the existence of either time or life itself.''

.

''In name of God and his people we stand here,

Fighting for the survival of our church,

And for the country of God, The Vatican,

And last but not least for all good men and woman that serve it,

We might not be seen as the best,

But by God we will prove them that we are the best!

They might laugh at us,

But at least we dare to stand here now,

I don't see them fighting,

I only see their backs while they run!

But instead of repeating the actions of those cowards,

We are going to prove them wrong!

We are going to fight and hold those bastards off,

Until they fear our cause so much that only 1 soldier left standing will be enough,

To send those hypocrites back to their homes with their tails between their legs,

In name of God almighty, charge!''

.

''I would rather die standing and fighting,

Than keep living on my knees.

Because living in chains and on my knees would mean,

That I would have to watch those that I care about suffer without retaliating,

And that would be a hundred times worse than to simply die while fighting.

I will fight for the freedom of the world,

To defend my people,

To defend my country,

To defend my religion,

And I won't lie down or give up until my last breath

Is used to defend those that need it.

Because then, if I die that way, at least my death will never be in vain, and my life will mean something.

Amen.''


	4. Chapter 4

''Many see it as a gift,

Some even as if it is perfection incarnate,

But I see it as a curse hidden as if it is a present.

.

Because if you know everything,

you will also know every betrayal, every crime,

every murder, every death, and all lies ever made.

.

You will see and know all that is wrong,

or has been wrong in the entirety of history,

It will slowly destroy your mind.

.

It would be a curse of the highest degree,

and you would be unable to do anything to stop it.

That would be the curse of being omniscient but not omnipotent.''

104 words

* * *

''My old friend,

how are you now?

I remember you still,

when you where no taller than my knee,

your face so innocent and eyes unclouded.

.

The difference is nearly hurting,

now you are taller than I ever was,

your face so full of guilt it hurts to look,

your eyes so clouded it burns those they fall upon.

.

You are my conscience,

the neglected part of me,

the part that shows my faults,

the one part of the world that knows my crimes.

.

You are the one that knows my failures,

the one that was squashed down ruthlessly,

but now I finally acknowledge you,

and now I acknowledge my own faults.

.

I am not worthy of the title 'man' or 'human',

not anymore, and haven't been so for long.

My death will most likely be soon.

I hope my faults haven't condemned me already,

.

And I will seek repentance.

I beg for your forgiveness old friend,

and hope that they will see that it wasn't your fault,

but that it was my own.''

174 words,

* * *

Poem of opposites

''Fire and water,

both so different,

yet still so much alike.

They are opposites,

but two sides of a coin,

at the same point in time.

Fire is at the same moment a beautiful but deadly force of destruction,

and a life saving warmth to prevent a cold and icy death.

Water, on the other hand, can be either a wrathful destroying force of nature,

or a life-saving liquid worth it's weight in gold.''

77 words

* * *

These are the last poems I will produce for the next while. The reason that I upload so few poems is because I also sell poems and because of this I can't use those to ensure that I won't be sued for using products I already sold the ownership rights of. This was published to ensure that he knows I'm serious when I threaten him with putting the Poems on the internet if he doesn't pay me the wages that are mentioned in our agreement for the poems and their quality.


End file.
